Azúcar
by Neryssa
Summary: Dos vecinos muy diferentes cruzan sus vidas sin saber qué consecuencias traerá ello.  Soy muuy mala resumiendo n.nU
1. Chapter 1

–_ Hola _– Sonrió. _— ¿Tienes azúcar?_ –Su mirada la observó con superioridad de arriba abajo, como si fuera un bicho. Tenía los ojos dorados de manera que contrastaban con su largo pelo plateado. Tampoco tenía por qué ser tan descortés, al fin y al cabo, eran vecinos.

–_Sí, ¿Azúcar blanquilla, moreno, glas, vainilla…?_ – La cara de la chica debió de ser un cuadro, ¿Pero cuántos tipos de azúcar tenía ese tío?

–_Glas, gracias_ –El hombre sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

–_No he dicho que tuviera ese_ –Kagome enarcó una ceja, cosa que le hizo más gracia al chico.

–_Ya, ¿Y entonces cuál tienes?_

–_Blanquilla_ –La chica suspiró, contando hasta diez mentalmente.

–_Bien, ¿Me puedes dar azúcar blanquilla?_ – La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó más.

–_¿Y usted, señorita, me lo podría pedir bien?_ –Tendría que contar hasta veinte.

–_Claro que sí, señor, ¿Me podría dar azúcar blanquilla, por favor? _

–_Oh, no hace falta que seas tan cortés. No soy tan mayor cómo para que me llames señor_ – O hasta treinta también estaría bien…

–_Vale, señorito, ¿Cómo se llama usted? _

–_Sessh de Sesshomaru_– Kagome enarcó una ceja de nuevo. Ese tío parecía normal de lejos.

–_Y__o, Kag de Kagome. Me habría dado tiempo de ir al supermercado en vez de pedirte a ti el azúcar, ¿Sabes Sessh de Sesshomaru? _

–_Vaya, pues vete, nadie te pidió que vinieras_ - ¡Al carajo con la cuenta!

–_¡Si me vas a dar el azúcar, hazlo ya! ¡Dios, qué paciencia hay que tener!_ –El chico rió levemente.

–_Anda, espera aquí, Kag de Kagome, ya te lo traigo. _

–_Bien, haré una fiesta_ –Dijo irónicamente la chica. Sesshomaru se dejó la puerta abierta, así que Kagome aprovechó para olismear cómo era su piso, era un poco soso con la decoración, aunque no se veía nada sucio. La mayoría de los muebles eran blancos y el resto de las cosas, doradas o plateadas. Qué escrupuloso. En pocos minutos lo vio de vuelta.

–_Venga, no te sulfures, te saldrán arrugas_ – Sesshomaru extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole un paquete intacto de azúcar.

–_M__e saldrán de todas formas_ –Gruñó a la vez que cogía el azúcar. No se había fijado en sus brazos, parece ser que iba al gimnasio – Gracias, Sessh – Sonrió.

–_No soy tu amigo, deberías ser más respetuosa y llamarme señor_ – Cerró la puerta de un golpetazo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Kagome se dio la vuelta, viendo la puerta abierta de su piso. Sesshomaru la había dejado loca, no entendía nada. Bueno, tenía el azúcar y eso era lo que le importaba ahora.

Se adentró en su piso y cerró la puerta, echándole la llave. Puso el azúcar contra su pecho, casi abrazándolo. Suspiró metiéndose en la cocina. Se le había ocurrido una manera de agradecerle a Sesshomaru el azúcar, le daría algunos de los dulces que iba a hacer.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, no sabía por qué, pero estaba un poco nerviosa. Ese tipo era algo raro y sinceramente, no sabía cómo la recibiría. Poco a poco, la puerta se abrió, no tenía cara de enfadado, solo de serio. Al igual que cuando le pidió el azúcar la anterior vez.

–Puedes quedarte con el azúcar, no me interesa – Kagome suspiró.

–Te traigo dulces y el azúcar, también.

–No te lo he pedido - ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan insoportable!

–¡Es para agradecértelo y me da igual si lo quieres o no! Cógelo – No pretendía gritarlo, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo con alguien tan engreído?

–Anda, pasa - ¿Qué? No, no lo entendía.

–¿Cómo? – Sesshomaru resopló, impaciente.

–¿Pasas o te quedas ahí? Piénsalo rápido, no tengo todo el día – Kagome pasó sin pensarlo, prefería eso a que le cerrara en las narices.

–¿Dónde los dejo? – Caminó hasta la que identificó como "salón" o si se le podía llamar así a un sofá, la mesa y la televisión – ¿Lo dejo en esta mesa?

–No, encima del televisor – No supo si era broma, ese hombre era tan raro que…

–¿En serio? – Sesshomaru terminó de cerrar la puerta y la miró, definitivamente, por cómo la miraba, no iba en serio. Se apresuró en dejarlos encima de la mesa – Los hice de chocolate, ¿Te gusta el chocolate? – El chico asintió, sentándose en el sillón e indicándole con la mano que se sentara también. Kagome se sentó, tensa, no sabía qué hacer y eso en ella, era raro – Bueno y… ¿Cómo estás?

–¿Y qué importa eso ahora? – Dijo con una expresión seria, dándole un sorbo al café ya empezado que había en la mesa.

–Tampoco tienes por qué ser grosero – Infló sus mejillas, fingiendo un enfado. Sesshomaru dejó el café de nuevo en la mesa, desinflando las mejillas de la chica.

–Eres infantil – Sentenció.

–Y tú un creído – Llevó su dedo a la mejilla del chico. Quedando los dos con los dedos en la mejilla del otro.

–No me toques – Enarcó su ceja, sin retirar su dedo.

–Pues no me toques tú a mí – Retiró el dedo cansada. Definitivamente, él no era normal.

–Con ese genio seguro que no tienes novia – Los ojos del chico se volvieron aún más fríos, casi se veía en ellos que la quería aniquilar.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Kagome sonrió, dándole un codazo.

–O sea que no, ¿Eh? – Sesshomaru volvió a beber de su café, no había mirado los dulces ni una vez desde que los dejó en la mesa.

–Pues si tanto te importa, tengo – Kagome volvió a sonreír.

–Ya, claro. Si tuvieras, no serías tan gruñón y estarías con ella. Es sábado y es por la tarde, a mí no me engañas.

–Deberías saber que no todas las tías son tan pesadas y lapas como tú

–Pues qué aburrida, bueno, como tú. Es comprensible – Cogió uno de los dulces, mordiéndolo suavemente ante la mirada asesina del chico.

–No entiendo por qué te estoy aguantando – Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, acabando el último sorbo de café.

–En el fondo te caigo bien – Kagome rió, volviendo a morder el dulce, éste aún estaba caliente. Los había traído recién hechos, Sesshomaru no podría tener queja. Sonrió sin querer al pensarlo.

–Me rectifico, eres infantil, sí, pero también rara – La miró de soslayo mientras cogía uno de los pequeños bizcochos.

–Lo raro está bien – La chica dio un último bocado a su bizcocho, acabándolo. Sesshomaru no le respondía así que optó por entretenerse viendo como comía, por lo menos si estaba callado, no se quejaría. Miró la hora, eran las nueve de la noche…El tiempo extrañamente se le había pasado rápido con él.

–Depende de qué grado de rareza hablamos – Sesshomaru sonrió de forma engreída.

–Digamos que del mismo que el tuyo, ¿Eso estaría bien? – Le miró de manera asesina, a lo que Kagome respondió con una risa victoriosa.

–Tampoco eres simpática

–Al igual que tú – La chica le sacó la lengua, levantándose para irse.

–No esperes a que te acompañe a la puerta, ya sabes dónde está y además, no soy simpático –Sonrió.

–Cierto, nada simpático – La chica rió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había dejado sin quererlo un silencio un tanto deprimente en aquella casa.

Aunque no lo había querido reconocer los dulces estaban deliciosos, al menos esa chiquilla sabía cocinar bien. Algo vibró en su bolsillo, lo estaban llamando. Lo cogió:

–Sesshomaru, ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Creo recordar que habíamos quedado – La voz de su novia sonaba demasiado enfadada. Joder, se había olvidado por completo, todo por culpa de la niña. Suspiró medio enfadado.

–Perdona, Kagura…Se me pasó. Voy ya para allá, ¿Vale?

–Bueno…Pero a cambio quiero un regalo – Dijo con voz tierna. Sonrió.

–Venga, pídeme lo que sea – A veces no comprendía como dejaba que se aprovechara de él de esa manera, últimamente, todos lo hacían, sin descontar a Kagome.

–Una rosa – Bueno, siempre podía haber pedido algo más caro.

–Tendrás una rosa

–Gracias, cielo. Te espero aquí –Kagura colgó antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera despedirse. Últimamente todo se estaba haciendo más y más monótono, quería creer que era una crisis pasajera.

Cogió su chaqueta y las llaves sin arreglarse ni nada, algo muy raro en él. Era un hombre elegante, frío para los que no lo conocían y también bastante borde, pero quería a Kagura o al menos eso creía y las cosas entre ellos dos no estaban muy bien en los últimos meses. Cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Al llegar al portal se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo, al pie de los buzones, escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas dobladas, y se oía de vez en cuando como sorbía. Se retiró las lágrimas sin aún reparar en Sesshomaru. No sabía si debía preguntarle qué le pasaba, tenía mucha prisa. Volvió a mirarla, tenía en sus pies una carta, ¿Sería ese el motivo de su llanto?

–Oye, ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, perfectamente – La verdad que eso de consolar nunca se le dio bien, pero la chica mentía, no había que ser un experto para saberlo.

–Es mentira, ¿Verdad? –Kagome levantó la cabeza, le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

–¡No! Es verdad, ¿No ves lo maravillosamente bien que estoy? Imbécil, todos los tíos sois así, unos imbéciles sin sentimientos - ¿Pero se puede saber qué le picaba ahora a esa cría?

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Se agachó a la altura de Kagome, levantándole la cara, ya que ésta la había vuelto a esconder.

–Nada, no me pasa nada que te importe – La chica cogió la carta y se levanto rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras deprisa. No quería saber nada del mundo. Ojalá la matasen en ese momento y resucitara para poder volver a suicidarse. ¿Por qué existía gente tan sumamente tonta? Apretó la mano en la que portaba la carta, no sabía si quería leerla, pero con solo el nombre del remitente bastó para hacerla estallar.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos minutos viendo las escaleras por las que hacía un momento se había ido Kagome, esa chica le sorprendía más por momentos. Era extraño, pero se sentía culpable de no haberla podido consolar e incluso, haberla puesto peor. Qué inútil era. Salió a la calle y empezó a correr antes de que Kagura se enfadara más.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome cerró la puerta y se tiró en el sofá sin pensarlo mucho, no podía dejar de llorar. Ese estúpido no le dejaba en paz, no había leído la carta, tendría que hacerlo, pero sólo recordar su nombre…Hacía tres años que lo dejaron, dos para medio reponerse y ahora…Ahora que parecía que al fin lo había superado el muy imbécil le envía una carta. La verdad es que Inuyasha nunca fue oportuno. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, recordándolas sus peleas, quizás eso acabó con todo…Nuestras discusiones…Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta. El teléfono sonó, y si… ¿Era Inuyasha? ¿Y si iban a volver juntos? Se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo y sujetó el teléfono, sin llegar a cogerlo…Pero si no era...Bueno, ¿Qué importaba ya? Lo descolgó:

Oye Kag, soy yo, Sango, ¿Mañana puedes salir? – Vaya, Sango, se alegraba de oírla pero egoístamente, habría preferido que fuese otra persona…

No sé, creo que sí. ¿A dónde vamos?

A mi casa, llamaré a las otras. Aprovechad que por una vez invito a ronda de chupitos, ya lo demás lo traéis vosotras, no me seáis rácanas – Kagome rió.

Creo que no tengo el cuerpo para eso, ¿Eh? – Pudo oír a su amiga farfullar algo como vieja.

Sí, siempre dices eso…Y, ¿Te recuerdo cómo acabas? – Sango se rió.

Ya, bueno… ¿Sabes? Sí, iré, me hace falta pillarme una cogorza y reírme

Así me gusta, entonces mañana estate a las 9 aquí, ¿Entendido Kag?

Entendido – Kagome sonrió – Hasta mañana Sango, gracias –Su amiga rió.

Eso nunca se da, chao – Colgó el teléfono y se fue a la cocina, hablar de bebida le había dado sed. Cogió una botella de whisky y se sirvió un poco en un vaso, aunque…Sabía que iría poco a poco rellenando el vaso hasta que bebería a morro de la botella. Se sacó la botella y el vaso al salón, sentándose en el sofá de nuevo. Cogió el vaso y empezó a beber, el sonido de algo deslizándose la hizo desviar su atención. Era un papel que habían pasado por debajo de la puerta; Dejó deprisa el vaso en la mesa y corrió hasta la puerta. ¿Y si era Inuyasha? Sujetó el pomo con fuerza, intentando no parecer desesperada por si se topaba con él y la abrió…Nadie, no oía ni el ruido del ascensor ni el de alguien bajando escaleras. Suspiró tristemente, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse. Cerró la puerta y cogió el papel, era una nota. La letra era muy elegante, le recordó a Sesshomaru.

_Espero que estés mejor, si necesitas hablar estoy enfrente, aunque ya sabes que consolar o mantener una conversación no son mis fuertes, te recordaré que soy muy antipático. _

_Sesshomaru. _

Vaya, pues hacía bien en recordarle a él. Sonrió. Al final Sessh de Sesshomaru era un buen chico. Se volvió a sentar y terminó el vaso, su garganta ardía. Se volvió a echar, pero esta vez llenándolo un poco más. Se bebería ese y entonces abriría la carta.

Desde la mirilla había visto como Kagome había abierto deprisa la puerta para pillar al autor del papel, era obvio que ni tiempo le había dado a leerla. ¿Vendría? La verdad es que su sentimiento de culpabilidad no había disminuido, sino empeorado. Tenía que ayudarla, sentía que se lo debía.

Miró el reloj, eran ya las doce. Cuando llegó, Kagura estaba muy rara, sólo sonrió cuando le dio la rosa. Era extraño, nunca había estado tan seria. Le estaba ocultando algo, pero ¿Qué? Se temía lo peor, ella no le dejaría, ¿Verdad? Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Sacó un paquete de cerveza, sabía que Kagome estaba despierta.

Tocó el timbre y esperó de igual manera en la que ella lo hizo hacía unas horas, sólo que él en vez de dulces, llevaba cervezas. Abrió la puerta, pero no del todo. Con solo eso, ya podía ver que ella no había mejorado. Bajó la mirada, se sentía un poco culpable de ello.

¿Qué quieres? – La voz de la chica sonaba apagada, casi inaudible.

Azúcar, ¿Tienes un poco? – Kagome terminó de abrir la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos, se le notaban las mejillas húmedas, iba en pijama y olía un poco a alcohol. Parecía verdaderamente mal.

Como si estuvieras en tu casa… - La chica se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió al sofá. Sesshomaru pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, siguiéndola. Dejó las cervezas en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

Vengo a animarte – Kagome sonrió tristemente.

Buen reto, Sessh de Sesshomaru, pero…Déjalo, es tarde, vete a dormir – Su triste sonrisa se transformó a una maternal.

También tengo problemas, ¿Sabes? Y no sé, creo que entre dos deprimidos se entienden, levantó del suelo el paquete de cervezas.

Oh, eso me viene bien – Sonrió alzando la mano a ellas, pero el chico se las alejó – Jo, tacaño – Refunfuñó.

Te daré, pero me tienes que contar lo que te pasa – Kagome bajó la mirada, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas con la manga del pijama.

No es justo – La chica se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes como una niña enfadada – Si me dices lo que te pasa a ti

Esos tratos son de críos – Sacó un par de cervezas del paquete y le ofreció una a Kagome.

Ya sabes que soy infantil – Sesshomaru sonrió.

Puede que lo deje con mi novia, ¿Vale? – Ella le dio un pequeño codazo.

Eso lo dices para que me crea que tienes, pero no cuela, guapo – Kagome rió mientras que él suspiró, al menos, ella se había reído.

¿Y lo tuyo? Te toca – La chica volvió a agachar la cabeza y suspiró.

Mi ex quiere volver conmigo – Empezó a llorar otra vez sin poder evitarlo. No era justo que después de haberlo querido tanto él le hubiese pagado de esa manera – Supongo que lo ha hecho porque ya no le queda otra falda, o bien me sigue queriendo, pero después de lo que hizo, lo dudo…A veces me gustaría tener el valor para ir y demostrarle que él ya no es el centro de mi vida, pero es que sí, cuando lo vea…Querré volver con él y olvidaré que me puso los cuernos con esa marrana– Se tapó la cara, ahogando un sollozo. Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué se hacía cuando una chica lloraba? Normalmente se abrazaba pero…No, definitivamente él no era así.

¿Quieres que le atice?

Estaría bien – Abrió la botella con los dientes y le dio un trago a la cerveza.

Entonces no le quieres, no tendrías que preocuparte – Kagome le miró sorprendida.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Él dejó su cerveza sin abrir en la mesa y la cambio por la botella de whisky.

Si le quieres todavía me habrías dicho que ni se me ocurriese hacer algo así – La chica seguía extrañada, la verdad que no le molestaría que le rompieran un poco los dientes contra el bordillo de la acera después de todo el sufrimiento por el que la había hecho pasar.

Puede ser, pero le echo de menos…Creo que es comprensible – Sesshomaru asintió.

Yo echaré de menos a Kagura, no sé que nos ha pasado… - Kagome le golpeó en el brazo.

No te ha dejado, idiota. Sea lo que sea lo podéis arreglar, tú al menos estás a tiempo – Kagome sintió algo raro al decir eso, como ¿Rabia? Oh Dios, ya sabía lo que era. Lo había vivido antes. Celos, celos tan grandes como una catedral, pero no tenía por qué tenerlos, ¿No?

Todo está perdido, antes quedé con ella. Sus ojos me miraban como a un desconocido, ya nada es lo mismo…Ni lo será – Suspiró. Sintió algo cálido en las manos, la chica se las estaba apretando y le miraba a los ojos fijamente - ¿Qué haces?

¿Es que eres tonto? Enamórala de nuevo, ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿No? La segunda no debería de ser tan difícil – Sesshomaru esquivó su mirada.

Es imposible, me aborrecerá

Entonces tú tampoco la quieres – Le soltó las manos y bebió un poco más de cerveza.

Y según tú… ¿Por qué? – Ella le miró un poco enfadada.

Si la quisieras harías todo porque no te dejara, estúpido – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ella llevaba razón, pero aún así, no quería que Kagura lo dejara – La chica bostezó y se frotó los ojos, estaba cansada.

Me voy, yo también estoy cansado – Se dispuso a levantarse pero las manos de Kagome le sujetaron por la camisa. La miró interrogante.

Por favor…Quédate, vete cuando me duerma pero por favor, no me dejes sola – Le soltó la camisa para poder retirarse las nuevas lágrimas –Él se volvió a sentar, asique Kagome se acurrucó en el sofá, sin apenas tocarlo, pero él la apoyó en sus rodillas. Aquella chica le enternecía sin poder evitarlo, empezó a acariciarle el pelo. En pocos minutos ella se había dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana le hizo abrir los ojos, estaba cansada y le dolía la espalda. No había dormido muy bien. De repente, recordó cómo y con quién había dormido, se puso roja sin poder evitarlo. Bueno, tenía la excusa de que estaba muy mal, ahora que se daba cuenta, ni se había acordado de Inuyasha, ahora, como por milagro, no le afectaba. ¿Qué quería volver? Pues vale, cómo si a ella le importara algo…Lo iba a mandar a tomar viento.

Se levantó del sofá, dándose cuenta de que Sesshomaru la había tapado con una manta, resumiendo, le había olismeado todo el piso. Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde…Un poco tarde para levantarse, pero siendo sincera no sabía la hora a la que se había dormido, pero temprano precisamente, no fue. Llevó una mano a su barriga, le rugía demasiado. Se frotó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina, se haría un café para despejarse. Después, bajaría al supermercado y compraría algo de bebida para llevársela a casa de Sango. "_Esta noche me olvidaré de todo y de todos, no quiero saber nada del mundo. Sólo me reiré y disfrutaré de un rato con mis amigas. Al carajo con lo demás"_, pensó.

Vio todos los modelos de anillos que habían en el mostrador pero ninguno le llamaba la atención. El dependiente lo miró secamente, esperando su decisión, pero Sesshomaru no se decidía. Ninguno de aquellos anillos le aseguraba que Kagura le dijera que sí a su propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Kagome le dijo en la noche, "Si la quisieras harías todo porque ella no te dejara" Llevaba tanta razón...Pero no lo quería aceptar. Bostezó, sin poder evitarlo ese bostezo le recordó a la boca medio abierta de Kagome durmiendo, de cómo se encogía como un bebé para dormir y también como roncaba suavemente, sonrió al recordar lo último. Una sensación cálida invadió su corazón. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al mostrador, pero con otras intenciones. Había tomado una decisión. Escogió el anillo que tenía el diamante transparente con oro blanco. Blanco como el vestido que ella llevaría cuando llegara su boda.

A los pocos minutos Sesshomaru salió corriendo de la joyería, quería llegar pronto a casa. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, se tropezaba con la mayoría en su intento de llegar pronto pero estaba ardiendo en deseos de contarle a Kagome lo que iba a hacer. Abrió el portal y subió las escaleras deprisa, saltándose los peldaños de dos en dos. Al llegar al piso de ella tocó el timbre sin parar, pero no le contestó. Tanta prisa para nada. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su piso, lo abrió y se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo. La luz del contestador parpadeaba, informándole de un mensaje. Lo pulsó.

"Sesshomaru, yo…Lo siento, pero no puedo más. Cada vez esta relación se ha ido apagando más y más, sinceramente, no sé como decírtelo, es difícil…"

Paró la cinta. Pensó que aquello le dolería más, pero en realidad lo alivió. Si no lo hacía Kagura, lo iba a hacer él, asique…Desesperado por hablar con Kagome lo antes posible, le escribió una nota para cuando volviera. Después, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor para pasar el rato.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, eran las 2 de la mañana y Kagome no había vuelto. Bueno, se habría ido por ahí, no era tan raro. Se asomó por la ventana para verla cuando llegara al portal, estaba impaciente. Todo estaba tranquilo afuera. Volvió al sofá y se tumbó, estaba cansado. La noche anterior casi no durmió. Los párpados se le cerraban solos.

El sonido de una sirena lo hizo despertar, se frotó la cara y se dirigió a la ventana por si veía algo. Afuera, un grupo de gente se acumulaba en el paso de cebra, había policías y una ambulancia. Sesshomaru suspiró. Era normal que tarde o temprano a alguien le pasara algo allí, siempre pasaban los coches sin mirar y demasiado rápido. De pronto, un mal presentimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Kagome. ¿Y si era ella a la que le había pasado algo allí abajo? Se sentía un paranoico pero estaba preocupado. Se encaminó a la puerta con paso ligero y la abrió, no quería parecer un cotilla, asique iría lento por si alguien lo veía. "Kagome ha podido llegar mientras dormía." Pensó. Tocó el timbre de su piso repetidas veces. Empezó a alarmarse y no aguantó más. Las manos le temblaban, hasta sus pensamientos se entrecortaban. Seguro que se veía ridículo. Corrió escaleras abajo, mejor despejarse la duda a seguir con una preocupación inútil. Abrió la puerta del portal y se dirigió a dónde más gente había. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa "_Por favor que no sea ella"._

Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y llegó hasta la camilla en la que estaba el accidentado, el cuerpo estaba tapado. Un policía se puso en medio.

Manténgase alejado – Le puso una mano en el pecho para obligarle a retroceder.

¿Era bajita? ¿De pelo negro? ¿Ojos marrones? – Preguntó desesperado. El hombre retiró su mano del pecho de Sesshomaru, con ojos entristecidos. A Sesshomaru le fallaban las rodillas pero consiguió que no se notara mucho.

Sí – Algo que no sabía exactamente qué era se quebró dentro de él. Respiró hondo, no tenía por qué ser ella.

Déjeme verla – Su voz sonaba muy baja, si la elevaba un poco más rompería a llorar y eso no iba con él. El policía se acercó a la camilla seguido de un Sesshomaru tembloroso y con el corazón frío. Poco a poco fue bajando aquella bolsa. El corazón del chico terminó de congelarse y por último, quebrarse. Los ojos de la muerta estaban cerrados, transmitían una paz alarmante. Le cogió una mano al cadáver y se sacó el anillo del bolsillo. Se lo colocó lentamente, sintiendo el tacto helado de Kagome, ¿Dónde había quedado su cálido corazón? Apretó la mano contra la suya, intentando darle su calor, revivir algo de ella. Con el dedo de Kagome que llevaba el anillo retiró sus lágrimas.

Definitivamente, ojalá nunca hubiera existido el azúcar.


End file.
